


Moonlight

by maywemeetagainlove



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Vampire Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maywemeetagainlove/pseuds/maywemeetagainlove
Summary: AU. Rewritten version of Twilight from JPOV with a twist. What if Bella had already been a member of the Cullen clan when she first came to Forks? What if she then met a pre-phase Jacob Black?
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 15





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.

I should have known it would come to this. I guess, on some level, I always knew it would but really hoped it wouldn't.

  
My dad flitted through my mind. If only I had listened to him, if only I had heeded his warning and stayed clear of the very ones he wanted me to. If only I had stayed home that first day like he had begged me to.  
  
But as I lifted my eyes to find the deep scarlet irises staring back at me with a predatory determination and an overly satisfied smirk on my killer's face, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision I'd made to walk out the door that day. If I had to do it all over again, I would do everything exactly the same, except maybe be here right now. I could do without the painful death I knew I was about to endure. Yeah, that would be my only change.

  
At least I knew my father would be safe. I just hoped that someday he would understand. That they all would understand. I had been given a dream these last few months, no matter how taboo or unthinkable it seemed to them, and I could never regret it, regret her. Never.

  
I braced myself as I heard the slow, careful, and nearly silent walk of my killer coming towards me.

**Author's Note:**

> First written: 2/22/11  
> Re-edited: 12/8/19


End file.
